mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day/Archive 1
RE: Congrats Thanks ^.^ Although I'm not permanently sysop. I'm temp till our current sysop comes back from his leave. --'BassJapas' 22:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm, no, I don't get the purpose behind the undeleteing/unprotecting. --'BassJapas' 22:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not going to restore a page on the request of one user. It was deleted for a reason, the reason of which I do not know, so I do not have the right to restore it. --'BassJapas' 22:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to change the monobook theme to white, as the content section is the color from Monaco, and is the current color on Oasis. And the theme was designed and everybody agreed upon it. --'BassJapas' 22:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm currently busy working on stuff for another wiki. I'm only on the site now to watch over things. --'BassJapas' 22:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not here to magically restore and change everything on your whim. And as Sir Real said, if you want something done, do it yourself. Don't rely on another person. --'BassJapas' 22:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Images Super Mario Wiki Yes. I am from the Super Mario Wiki that is not on Wikia. I'm on http://www.mariowiki.com. I'm known as Superfiremario there. Superfiremario Rocks 13:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh, why are you asking people if they're from SMW? You just left a message to a user that hasn't done anything here since Nov. 2009.......what's the deal? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 21:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Um, he still hasn't done anything here since Nov. 2009. And the log in thing means for all wikis. Not him logging in to check this one, and he'll likely be confused to why he's getting a message from a wiki he probably forgot about. And that still doesn't answer my question yet [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I used to edit on SMW. I had a diffrent account name back then though, and haven't edited there in many years. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah. Nicke8 20:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) User templates Do not mark a user template for deletion unless specifically asked by said user. It may have another language in the name, but it's still a user template. Meaning you can't tag it for deletion. --'BassJapas' 23:55, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Any questions? Awkward message is the right answer. I'd like to apologize for being quite rude to you in the beginning. Just remember, all wikis are different and that jatsi. And we don't really do all those redirects. And if you'd like to join me and McGillivray227 in the IRC (WMM left a bit ago) the link is [http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MarioWikia here] --'BassJapas' 20:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :The white strip outlined in red is the text bar. And then you type text and just click enter to enter it. --'BassJapas' 20:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's easier than going back and forth between the pages. --'BassJapas' 20:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Still not going to undelete it though, sorry. I wasn't here when the delete was put in place, so I don't feel comfortable changing it. And more people (one more) are in the IRC now, if you'd like to join us. There's also the pokémon one as well. --'BassJapas' 20:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Jumping the Gun Please do not jump the gun with what you are doing. As you don't even know how I was planning to do the courses for Super Mario Kart. And now it's quite irksome having to deal with those made when they were going to be made once I had the images from the game. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 19:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It does not matter. The Mario Kart articles are not to be majorly altered like that until the merging, which is waiting to June. So just don't jump the gun, especially since there was a plan on how it'd be done. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 19:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Because may is almost done. I'm also trying to do other stuff, so please refrain from messaging me. --[[User:Jäzzi|'BassJapas']](Talk) 19:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Articles I'll hget to it in a bit, I have other things on other sites to do. Y'know? 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Sitenotice I'm in no place to remove that, as I don't know what CoCat wants to do with that. 20:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Jello Rabbit! Thought I might just drop by and say hi to you. :) I don't know if I should join or not, but if I do, I'll try coming here to contribute. -173.60.167.55 Merging I had wanted to show you Forum:Merging Standards yesterday, so that you'd know when we're merging. But it had left my mind >.< 12:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I had had a rough day that day, and shouldn't have let it carry over onto the wiki. But just try to rewrite to the best of your ability. 12:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Also, try to improve the Mario Kart related articles here before moving articles over. 12:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, don't merge images yet. And I'll improve the articles over here if you merge? Sound good? 13:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry if there was confusion. Sometimes I have trouble saying what I mean. And my apologies, I'm getting distracted by music on youtube. 13:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think the only correct answer to this question is to say that I'm just Sabrina. I don't like heavy metal, but I'm a fan of Green Day, AFI, Blink-182, and various other bands. I play video games and I'm not afraid to get dirty, I'm a techie, but I also wear make up on occasion. So, I guess you could say in some ways I'm a tomboy, and in others I'm not. So the easiest way to go, is just to go simply as Sabrina, which really is my first name, which is why I have Sabrina on my talk page at Pokémon Wiki. 13:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sabrina probably is my favourite Gym Leader if I thought about it, I'm a fan of psychic pokémon and dark pokémon (Umbrie ♥). Also, Japas is a member of my favourite race the Zoras, in one of my favourite games, ''Majora's Mask''. 13:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm able to give merging my consistent attention in about three minutes. Getting music on my iPod. 13:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have ADD, and normally it's under control because I take medication for it. But I recently reinstalled my operating system, and iTunes turned into an idiot, and lost all my music I downloaded off YouTube, and I'm currently focused on my music, not merging, but in about five minutes, I'll be good and able to work on merging. You can take a break if you'd like, I don't want you to feel like I'm dumping the whole thing on you. 13:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nav templates Do not touch them. There is a way they're being done. --BassJapas(Talk) Username It doesn't matter if you like my old one better, I prefer being called Jazzi as I've been called that since May of 2010. --Jäzzi (Talk) 13:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help As for your complaint that nobody is making articles: That is not true and you know it. And Mario Wikia is not barren of information. Stop acting like that. - The Count 16:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey I didn't do the site notice, I just fixed the broken center tag and imported it into the community-corner. CoCat gets the props here. RE:DK Rap I deleted it because it's about Donkey Kong. Not Mario. Donkey Kong is isn't even considered a spin off to the Mario series, it's its own series. :Incorrect, we cover Mario, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong. All aspects of Mario. - The Count 18:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just go ahead and block USR already! --MrSmartyMax 12:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Smasher Revived Tell him to stop pissing us off or block him for infinite! --MrSmartyMax 12:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Jello Rabbit isn't an admin, and don't spam talk pages with lines of "block him" over and over. --Jäzz 12:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Do you want to explain the reason why File:Starman.png that you uploaded is the exact same resolution as the File Page downloaded version of this file? We may be under the same licensing, but it's still not right to upload images from another wiki without citation. --''Jäzz '' 01:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Umm.... it has better quality photos and it is like one of the only places with some Mario images... Honest. Jello Rabbit 01:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Jumalan. Seriously, unless you provide attribution of some sort, the image shall be deleted and someone will have to find a better image. --''Jäzz '' 01:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Merging Starting today, yes today, we're going to be merging with Paper Mario Wiki. Get ready to merge! – Jäzz '' 04:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Just because exists, doesn't mean all our images can be found on Super Mario Wiki. Also, don't respond on my talk page as I'll be leaving soon and won't be able to respond and I'll look here first either way. --''Jäzz '' 15:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :K, but I won't get100% images here, but not all imgs will come here... Jello Rabbit 15:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::This is going to be the last time I tell you, stop responding on my talk page when I leave them on '''your' talk page. If you don't stop, I'm just going to stop responding. --''Jäzz '' 15:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::K, I was just not noticing. Jello Rabbit 15:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Recommendation If you're going to cause a fuss and leave over content removal, you should make sure the content wasn't copied from the other site, rewritten or not. --''Jäzz '' 11:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Email Address Can I have your email address since I need to tell you some stuff that does not pertain to this wiki. And you don't have the "email this user" thing enabled. – Jäzz '' 14:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jello Rabbit, I decided to join this wiki. -- 07:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Please refrain from editing until I can clean up the redirects that have come with your name change. Thanks. Also, this does not require a response, so I do not expect a response. – ''Jäzz '' 23:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, Conker, I love it XD --Bullet Francisco14:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Not at the moment, I've seen videos of Conker's Bad Fur Day, and at my independent gaming store they have it, so I'm going to pick it up. --Bullet FranciscoBullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 14:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I can get it now if I wanted to. --Bullet Francisco Why? --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 23:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bullet Francisco is a new username. And also, why does this concern you? I ''was an admin there and I got my sysop powers taken away due to inactivity for quite some time. Now tell me, why does this concern you? --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I've only told my close friends. Now, Pikmin Wiki was redirected to the NIWA Pikmin Wki, are you still an admin? --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Never mind, it was only for a few days, its back to normal now. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No. Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What would be the point in that? --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a huge fan of Conker. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Excluding Nuts And Bolts, yes. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Because Rareware isn't as good as they once were. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:41, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Now both of you stop. – Jäzz '' 18:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Since we '''aren't allowed' to message each other, you can speak to me on a smaller wiki where they allow messaging if you want. --Bullε t (Novandals)(Don't be A ) 21:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 18:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Edit summaries I've literally had it. You need to cut it out with the obnoxious edit summaries, as it's annoying and just distracts and disrupts the recent changes. If you do not listen to this, this will be counted as your warning and you will be given a short block. – Jäzz '' 21:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I also recommend you don't go and pull an emo stint of where you're going to leave the wiki when this is a completely just message. 17:03, 2011 August 17 (diff | hist) m Waluigi ‎ (He does not appear in MB.) (top) rollback 17:01, 2011 August 17 (diff | hist) N Micro Goomba ‎ (It can just be used as a redirect.) (top) 17:00, 2011 August 17 (diff | hist) N Yoshi Story ‎ (NEDDZ REDIRECTZ!) (top) 10:49, 2011 August 17 (diff | hist) Dr Mario 64 ‎ (What da hack? Dup article...) (top) rollback 12:53, 2011 August 15 (diff | hist) Diddy Kong Racing ‎ (Less than 2,000 bytes? I can sure expand dis baby up a bit) (top) rollback 10:24, 2011 August 12 (diff | hist) m Broozer ‎ (Dead link alert!!!!) (top) rollback 16:57, 2011 August 10 (diff | hist) Nm Kiddy ‎ (Redirectin...) (top) 16:56, 2011 August 10 (diff | hist) N Donkey ‎ (Redirect addition.) (top) 16:56, 2011 August 10 (diff | hist) N Cranky ‎ (Becomz Rdirect Mastar!) (top) 16:55, 2011 August 10 (diff | hist) Nm Tiny ‎ (:p) (top) 16:55, 2011 August 10 (diff | hist) N Dixie ‎ (Same here.) (top) 16:55, 2011 August 10 (diff | hist) N Diddy ‎ (Needz dis redirect.) (top) If you need to see what I'm talking about when I said it was obnoxious. – ''Jäzz '' 21:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Adding edit summaries is fun for me and makes it specific on what I am doing. See my message on Gaming Wiki for more details on what I have done for you and some more reasons about what I am feeling right now, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Pick a wiki to message me on and don't message me on other ones. And there's a difference between fun and obnoxious and your edit summaries are just downright obnoxious. – ''Jäzz '' 21:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! We're merging MK Wiki right now if you want to help with that. P.S. why'd you leave in the first place? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, she actually was the same with me. She got pissed at me for uploading images that were already here or have one of those really annoying and obnoxious long number picture names. Of course, I can't blame her. I didn't mean to do what I did, but she was right. Uploading images that already exist on this wiki and pictures with long number names are annoying and stupid. Anyways, I didn't leave anyways, I just decided to not make that mistake again and let it go. She's really nice, but when she's mad, you don't want to be a part of it lol. So I just try to either avoid her or be as nice as I can to her when she's in a bad mood and doesn't really feel like putting up with anything stupid I've done. Anyways, yeah. Thanks for comin' back! --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm not sure if I've been made one yet, but I sure am going to be one once CC or Jazzi makes me one (I think CC is the one who does that, but I'm not sure). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry I'm just merging stuff from MK Wiki and wasn't exactly sure if that was a true statement or not. I just sorta put it in. Lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Which wikis? I'm a sysop on two, I believe. Mario Kart Answers and Mario Kart Double Dash Wiki which will be merged to this site sooner or later. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow nice. Lots of wikis. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. you don't need to be adding a summary every time you leave me a message. You just don't lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I would love to, the problem is that I have a internet blocking software (piece of bullcrap really) that blocks a bunch of sites. I was able to hack into it about a year ago and unblock this wiki, along with MK Wiki and SNN and such, but the password was changed so now I can't unlock anything anymore lol. The sites I've unlocked are the only wikis on Wikia I can get into now. Ugh. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry What I do is I merge it without really caring, and later go back and take care of the bullcrap in the page. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Merging Hey, don't forget to mark the pages you merge for deletion on MKWiki because I saw you merged the info you wanted to from MKWiki for the Flame Flyer page, and then added your own info, but make sure that you mark it for deletion on MKWiki so that we know it's already been merged and there's no need for us to try and merge it. Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) AND ANOTHER ONE IM SAYS GOOD BYE FOR ALLL WIKIS :( Peach 112 23:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC) OK TANKYOU Peach 112 23:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR ATICLE ROSALINA TANKYOU Peach 112 23:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE USE A TRDUCTOR UNA COSA ESQUE YO ENTENDI QUE ESTABAN ELIMINANDO MIS COSAS O SE QUEJABAN DE ELLAS LE APUESTO QUE HASTA AHORA SOY LA UNICA QUE LE HAN HECHO ASI APARTE YO CONFIO EN RR ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAS Y GRACIAS POR APOYRME AL NO IRME GRACIAS (MEJORARE MI INGLES) EN SERIO MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS ATTE:Peach 112 00:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ook tank you take this from my thank you another present thank you another present Visit this page plase !!! Leaderboard :)Peach 112 19:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry im a place in 16th yeach Peach 112 20:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) TANK YOU !!!!!!!!!! Peach 112 20:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow that's great! That looks Super Mario Wiki look puny. Of course, that's only one page. And yes, I'll change the MediaWiki:Sitenotice page. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Compare I love you (in meaning of you are extremely helpful). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: You have done quite well and you have been very helpful. :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) New theme forum I replied to your comment on the New theme forum. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good! :-) Keep it up! We just need more pages... and less pages that are stubs... and we are good to go... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Review Hey, about the review. It needs to be on the talk page of that page. Not the main page. Thanks. As for the review itself... sorry... I don't know if I should accept it. They are doing reviews at Donkey Kong Wiki (I think), you can probably put it there. But Donkey Kong games are actually a whole other game compared to the Mario stuff, and Mario isn't even in it... I don't think I can accept it... real sorry. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Yeah, CC gave me head admin duties, so now I'm the head of the site. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Will do. Can't do it right now, busy, but I will when I can. :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 03:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, I knew about DK Wiki and your sysopness (lol). I'm not much for DK, though, sorry. As for ''MK7, you're very right about working on those articles and adding more and such. I don't own the game and I have not played it, though, unfortunately. I'll have to learn from researching and from you. :-D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Unfortunately, Mario Kart Wiki has been spotlighted. This makes it clear that we won't be officially merging it (in other words, we won't be redirecting it) to this site. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Because there are still active admins there, I believe. I can't adopt it. If I did, I'd immediately ask for it to be redirected to here. And what did you mean... something about deleting messages? Huh? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC)